


Jace's Little Lies

by Amazicleperson1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dysfunctional Family, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Gen, Hell, Other, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Running Away, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazicleperson1/pseuds/Amazicleperson1
Summary: All his life Jace has never known any different. Now, what will he do to escape back into his short lasted freedom?TW: Very dark read at your own risk





	1. The Pandemonium Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of my other story Queen of Edom but darker so don't read if triggered easily! Otherwise, enjoy!

'thoughts'  
"speaking"

At the Pandemonium club, Clarissa was lurking around enjoying how stupid and gullible all the mundanes around her were, providing a copious amount of food for her wonderful demon subjects. As the night wore on, she noticed that 3 shadowhunters had entered the club to hunt down her beloved demons.

'Well, this will absolutely not do.' she thought. When she noticed that they had found a target, Clarissa quickly drew an enhanced glamour rune on herself so that the pathetic shadowhunters wouldn't see her. One of the shadowhunters, the female one, seduced the lower level demon into an alcove to kill. Clarissa decided to follow them, to see how her subject would try and get out of this situation.

In the alcove, the shadowhunters tried to pry information about the attacks out of the demon. 'Good luck with that, there is no way he would betray us like that,' she thought while smirking, 'my demons are too loyal to us.' But to her surprise and horror, the demon readily agreed, willing to spill all their plans for his worthless life.

Such behaviour is absolutely unacceptable! In her calmest, most controlled voice possible in this situation she asked the demon to 'prepare for death, either by the shadowhunters or herself' in the demonic language. While the shadowhunters couldn't hear her the demon most definitely could.

The demon turned an ugly shade of red, embarrassed and petrified for his life that he was caught by the shadowhunters and his Queen. The female who was in charge of watching the demon was greatly confused as to why it was shaking and rapidly turning red but brushed it off as nerves because he was caught.

The demon tried to repent by telling them he was only bluffing, although this didn't bode well with the shadowhunters so they agreed because he was of no use to them anymore, they ought to kill him. As touching his repentance was Clarissa was not one to forgive, she would lessen his punishment by killing him herself.

She sidestepped the shadowhunters and swiftly drew a rune of her own creation that would ensure a slow and painful death, it also made the victim unkillable until the rune had taken its course on the victim. Satisfied with her work, Clarissa stepped back to watch the shadowhunters try to kill him, a nifty side-effect was he could still feel the pain of the would-be death added to his pain from the rune.

The golden-haired shadowhunter started trying all sorts of different ways to kill the demon after finding his first attempt failed, he tried beheading, stabbing and trying multiple runes. After an hour of painful torture, they noticed the one she had put on him, it was a rune they had never seen before.

They watched as the demon screamed and writhed silently, it was deduced that someone had put it there while they weren't looking. The golden-haired one, always one to be brave and reckless, asked aloud "Hello? Is anyone there?" They were almost too easy, Clarissa let out a cold, sharp laugh, which only furthered their fear more. "Show yourself, demon!" the golden boy demanded, scouring the room for the person who laughed, completely passing over the spot where she stood.

She fought down the urge to giggle they were just so pathetic! "My, my little shadowhunters I would have thought you would have been smarter than to ask," Clarissa replied. It wasn't a secret that everyone who encountered the queen of demons ended up dead, insane or disappeared completely.

"Well, I suppose none of you would really know me or even know of me, except Jace." It was at that moment she chose to reveal herself. The shadowhunters were greatly alarmed by her know Jace's name and of course herself. Clarissa also noticed that the demon was dead, so she vanished its body with a flick of her hand.

"Izzy, where did the demon go?" The other black-haired sibling asked his counterpart. This was was just too amusing, Clarissa couldn't hold it in anymore and let out another laugh"Now, now calm yourselves pathetic shadowhunters, he's dead," she smirked at them "There's no reason to look at me like that, here allow me to simplify it for your puny brains demon+ betrayal= death, actually more like slow and painful death."

Jace looked like he was just beginning to figure out who she was, I mean she didn't look too different when Izzy asked: "And who are you even?" she crossed her arms in a snooty way and waited for a response, scowl present on her face. What did she think, that I wouldn't tell her? Idiots the lot of them.

"Oh! How rude of me, I'm as you may or may not know Jace's brother." Clarissa replied with a winning, bloodthirsty gleam in her eye as terror came crashing down on Jace who fell to his knees unable to comprehend how she found him.

"Clarissa? What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" Jace asked with equal parts curiosity and fear. "Congratulations brother, you may not be as dimwitted as I thought. Never mind how I found you, I've found you and you won't be running away again," she stepped closer to them in a taunting way resulting in the siblings scrambling to get away from her feeling an evil sort of vibe from her, leaving Jace alone confronting his sister.

"Well, would you like me to summon him for you? We haven't been together for a while hmm," Clarissa demanded Jace, with a sadistic sort of smile, "No, no, no, I'll pass, there's really no reason, it's ok, don't do it." Jace replied hurriedly practically begging her. "Too late, he says he'll be here in... 2 minutes. Besides what kind of big sister would I be if I left my poor runaway brother here?"

"What is she, " Isabelle asked with a courage boost from watching how terrified Jace was, scrunching up her nose in disgust at how she treated her brother, "talking about. We are your siblings, not this demon wannabe and her brother." The only response she got out of the normally confident Jace was "She summoned him." At this Clarissa smirked.

"Jace, guess who's here," Clarissa said in a sing-song voice to a very petrified Jace who had covered his eyes. "Nooooo, please no." Jace was beginning to become dejected. "Hello brother, happy to see me?" came a smooth voice. From between Jace's knees came a grumbled "Not really"

"Jace we are confused, who are these people?" the Lightwood siblings asked. "These are my siblings, Clarissa and Sebastian Morgenstern, the King and Queen of Edom, my real brother and sister," he said unenthusiastically. The siblings remembering all of the stories of the Queen were horrific although the stories of the King were worse, there was no chance you would live.

The siblings were aghast that they had, had a conversation with a known murderer. "Come here brother, we must go." upon hearing that Jace began to hyperventilate, searching for an exit, but tripping over his brother's foot and was paralyzed with fear of his impending doom.

"That was not an option brother." Sebastian sneered down at his worthless brother. Clarissa put a clawed hand on Jace's shoulder and the Morgenstern siblings disappeared leaving the other 2 shadowhunters to tell a very interesting story when they got back to the Institute.  
  



	2. Jace's Story

'thoughts'  
"speaking"  
_backstory_

_ **TW: Mentions of rape and torture** _

When the Morgenstern siblings reappeared in Edom through one of the many inventions of their father Valentine Morgenstern, (who later went insane from unknown causes) the inter-dimensional Morgenstern rings. The first thing on their list was to find a suitable punishment for Jace because of his little runaway escapade.

"Guess what time it is Jace?" came a voice he had hoped never to hear again, with its sickly sweet voice promising pain. 

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise! Just please don't hurt me!" Jace practically begged their tutor and part-time parent Lilith, who had taught and raised them after the accident with Valentine.

_She was partly the mother to his 2 older siblings hence the obvious favouritism, whereas his body had rejected the demon blood, so in compensation, Valentine gave him extra Angel blood making him a prodigy among Shadowhunters, but amongst his family, he was "weak and useless". This had not boded well with his family, which led to Jace being the disappointment, they even had contemplated dumping him with the Herondales one of Valentine's more loyal soldiers, when they wanted a child but couldn't bear any._

_In the end, the Morgensterns only kept him because it could be a liability to their war efforts. His continuous disappointment to his family led to him being treated poorly; they wouldn't buy him his own clothes, so he got Sebastian's old hand me downs, fewer lessons on fighting and runes (so he could do his chores) and was never given as much food, and they also were quick to blame anything bad that happened on him._

_Once the twins were duelling in the hallway when they knocked down their mother Jocelyn's favourite vase, so it seemed only appropriate that they put the blame on him for the incident knowing that their father's wrath when it comes to Jocelyn was unending. Their divorce had been big and messy concluding in Jocelyn running away to an Institute._

_When the demons twins actually got in trouble they only got a couple of lashes with the demon metal whip, which never made any difference in their behaviour, whereas Jace got double as many for small things he had done like not making his bed, which was unfair to him as the twins had a lower level demon to do tedious things like that for them._

"Lilith how lovely to see you! When was the last time you came by? You really must come by more often even if it's just for playtime with Jace." Clarissa suggested with a little smirk my way knowing exactly what happens during "playtime".

Jace shuddered even at the mention of "playtime" with Lilith, he had started to disassociate whenever she came over, even when they weren't "playing". Just the sound of her voice was enough for him to spiral into panic. He could still feel everything from that fateful night.

_Lilith usually liked to play with Jace alone and sometimes with Sebastian or Clarissa watching if they had nothing better to do. But one time she went as far as to invite some of her demon buddies over to help "show me a good time", though it was decidedly not a good time for him at least. The rest of them left in high spirits with promises to do it again the following week, which they followed through on. Again and again, they came back leaving him feeling emptier each time._

_Over the years he'd tried countless sorts of memory runes to try and wipe the memories out of his head but none of them ever worked. Which meant that at one point Clarissa must have joined them because there is only one possible way that none of the memory runes worked. It was probably just another test run on one of her new special memory runes the twins used on people they've tortured so that they would never forget what had happened to them. Leaving them an empty shell of who they used to be. Which is exactly what had happened to Jace._

_Jace always was the one they tried her new runes on no matter how dangerous. One time she had Lilith bring him to the brink of death so that she could see if her life reviving rune worked. Luckily it was successful, otherwise, he'd be dead by now. But would that really be so bad? That was the day I realized that no one was going to come and save me from them; it was the day I realized that no matter how hard I tried to be like them I would always be a burden, a letdown. _

_At age 7 Jace made his life plan, he outlined how he would be better,_

_1\. Be more obedient- that was why they hated him so much right?_

_2\. Make my siblings love me- maybe they just haven't realized that they actually love me right?_

_3\. Live happily with them- we could be the best siblings ever right?_

_He hung this list in his bedroom and work himself to the bone trying to achieve these goals. But after his innocence was stolen he created a new list for himself. What happened that day had taken all of his naivety and had woken him up to the real world. He knew now that he was unlovable in every way, how could someone love damaged goods? Not even his siblings could, so how could anyone else? He went from a scared 10-year-old to having the mentality of an 18-year-old. In that tortuous hour, he matured more than he had in the past 10 years. _

_Crying in his room, he curled up in a corner to create a new plan,_

_1\. Leave Edom- there is no place in Hell that could be safe from the demon twins_

_2\. Find an Institute- there must be a place where he could stay as an estranged shadowhunter_

_3\. Find/create a new family- even if they could never love him, it would be nice to have someone to rely on_

_4\. Train to fight with every weapon- so to not be defenceless again_

_5\. Never return to Edom_

_He hung this list on the wall of his bedroom where no one but him could see it. Looking at it gave him hope for a better life with a new family_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the slow update I've been more interested in not failing school than writing lately (sorry). This chapter was mostly backstory but the next chapter will be more in the present, I just thought I should add some background information. Don't forget to leave kudos and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
